Giving up
by darkenedblood
Summary: Hiei is making everyone kill themselves, but why. P.S. I own no animes.
1. Giving up

"I give up"  
  
Pulling out a knife he stabs his wrist. The searing pain shoots up his arm. The beautiful, terrible pain. The world falling behind him he thought of all those who hurt him. His parents with their false love, his "friends" who were just there to make a fool of him. The teachers who put him on the spot every chance they had.  
  
Digging deeper with the blade, the blood now makes a puddle, on his shirt a stain.  
  
"Deeper, deeper!"  
  
He begins to yell the words as he switches wrists. His left hand is now numb. As he stabs the other wrist he decides cutting isn't enough. He tears the tendons, ligaments, veins, and fat.  
  
"TAKE ME NOW!!"  
  
His surroundings are constantly changing focus. He slips slowly away.  
  
"Not yet, I must make my mark."  
  
With the last of his strength he holds the weapon in his only good hand, looks down the blade, and there removes his eyes one at a time bathing in the pain. The blood and parts of eye runs in rivulets down his face.  
  
With his life near expired he announces his last words.  
  
" Finally I am free." 


	2. It calms my mind

"It calms my mind, driving, but why not now, why not this time?"  
  
An adult woman is driving across the Golden Gate Bridge. The thoughts of death creep into her mind, little by little.  
  
-End it all, end it all-  
  
Pulling over to the side of the bridge she stops, she hears what are you doing mommy from her kids.  
  
-Now, end it NOW!-  
  
Revving up the car she drives over the edge.  
  
"It was you, the one who said you loved me, you liar. You left me with these damn 4-year-olds."  
  
As the car plummets toward the water, the children screaming their final words, a thought runs through the woman's head.  
  
"Will this ease my mind?"  
  
The car hits the water. The sudden stop of momentum coupled with the seatbelt's  
  
fail-safe snaps the children's necks, but through all of that the woman survived.  
  
-Not enough, more, MORE-  
  
Water now flooding into the car the woman makes her final choice, reflecting back on her "deed", she sees her ex-lover in her mind, all that remains recognizable is the hand, the rest; well let's say it was "carved" away. Her final choice made she begins to breathe and inhale the water, filling her lungs with the death bringing fluid.  
  
-Yes, yes, yes. The Jagan Eye is so much fun.- 


	3. I will be free

"No, no more, I can't keep doing this. Even I have an honor code."  
  
-You know that is a lie-  
  
"I will not be you, when I kill, I kill by the blade, I have never made someone kill themselves with the Jagan."  
  
-Oh but you are me, and I am you. We are Hiei.-  
  
"No it is not like that"  
  
-Give in to me, surrender, NOW!-  
  
"Leave me alone, LEAVE ME ALONE"  
  
Hiei draws his blade, and points it at his face, "I will be free of you" and quickly stabs, splitting his nose, the blood spilling on the floor.  
  
-Fool-  
  
Hiei's body lays lifeless on the floor bathing in his own blood, as the blade begins to rise of its own accord, and swift as silk it cleaves his body perfectly in half.  
  
-I am free, not you, the weakness of your own self has killed you and I am free, for I am your strength.-  
  
The left half of Hiei begins to rise, in the air about a yard, then implodes. A dark orb replaces this part of Hiei, from that orb Hiei's demon form emerges.  
  
-Freedom at last-  
  
He looks at the crippled half of Hiei. Dark Hiei picks up the blade and there he staples Hiei to the ground, burying the sword up to the hilt through Hiei and the ground. When he takes his hand off of the blade it is charred.  
  
-Done and done-  
  
The good Hiei begins to rise but is stopped by his own blade. Dark Hiei looks at him and speaks for the first time.  
  
"Pathetic human, I am the only Hiei, the true Hiei, I am Suu Hiei."  
  
Suu Hiei speaks to Hiei's spirit with his power.  
  
-Yes I said human, I have stripped you of all of your demon powers, of all your powers, except your blade. That cursed blade. Keep it with you for all time. Keep it in your heart forever. Ha ha ha.- 


End file.
